Saber
by Ring.Black
Summary: Sabes que sólo tú tienes el derecho de ocupar ese lugar; por eso, el remordimiento no es una opción, ¿cierto, Hao?. Drabble. Reto del Foro "yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos". ¿Horror?


**Shaman King no es mío.**

* * *

**Saber**

* * *

No puedes evitar reír ante la ironía cuando tu oráculo virtual te revela el nombre del grupo con el que tendrás que pelear. Estás seguro de que la Doncella de Hierro se debe estar revolcando en su caja de metal porque lo sabe, igual que tú, y al igual que todos: cualquiera que pelee contra ti, sólo estará firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Los Grandes Espíritus son caprichosos, lo sabes mejor que nadie; no por nada te cuesta tanto trabajo hacerlos tuyos. Pero no tenías ni idea de que también eran sádicos. No que te importe mucho, ciertamente; sus almas no tendrán un final tan cruel, sino que van a tener utilidad para ti: alimentar al Espíritu del Fuego y, con ello, tu Furyoku. Dejarlos vivir sería un desperdicio.

Sonríes mientras entras, finalmente, al campo de batalla y observas a los tres soldados X que, a pesar de querer demostrar valor, sabes perfectamente que están asustados y que su final está cerca. Sin embargo, no te arrepientes, ellos no sirven para estar en el nuevo mundo que estás planeando crear. Son armas inservibles; Shamanes que nunca deberían haberse cruzado en tu camino.

Yoh te está mirando: sientes sus ojos en ti, fijos, ardientes y resignados. Anna también te mira, pero ella es más clara a la hora de decirte que eres un verdadero hijo de puta. Te enoja que no sepa apreciar lo que con tanto empeño estás tratando de crear por ella, por ti, por todos; y te repugna que tu mitad ―porque eso es lo que es― quiera juzgar tus acciones, rebelarse.

La pelea da comienzo y miras como la única mujer de los soldados se acerca hacia ti, aterrorizada porque sabe que pronto vas a acabar con su vida, con sus esperanzas inculcadas por una niña manipulada y manipuladora; de todas formas, destacas que la decisión y valentía de sus acciones merecen recompensa y te apiadas de su alma. Más eso no significa que no se haya merecido que tu espíritu acompañante la extermine, atravesándola y partiéndola al medio, ¿cierto, Hao?

Te agrada oír las exclamaciones de horror, sorpresa y admiración; es música para tus oídos porque sabes que vas por buen camino; porque sabes que de a poco, ese poder que estás demostrando tener en tu primera pelea, será el motivo para que todos te sigan y logres hacer un mundo perfecto, uno donde sólo los Shamanes más fuertes prevalezcan. Por eso vas más allá con el segundo soldado y lo incineras vivo, sin darle posibilidad de escapar al apresarlo con la mano del Espíritu del Fuego. Te deleitas con el olor del pelo, la carne, los huesos y la piel, quemándose, ardiendo. Otra alma; otro bizcocho; otra contribución a tu sueño.

Finalmente, sólo queda uno de los competidores. Nada de que preocuparse, te dices, pero notas que este, a comparación de los otros, está sonriendo con confianza. Lo descubres enseguida: él es el encargado de ponerle fin a tus actos, lanzando una granada en el medio del estadio donde están atrapados por una jaula espiritual. El soldado sigue sonriendo, explicando cómo descubrieron tu secreto y qué va a pasar a continuación; todo muy heroico de su parte al querer sacrificarse por el bien de la humanidad, te burlas sin piedad. Esperas a que haga su último movimiento, sin decir nada, dándole la oportunidad de que conserve eso que hace que sus almas valgan la pena de ser consumidas: creencias; ideales; esperanza.

Oyes una vez más el sonido de la incredulidad, el desasosiego, el terror y la conmoción, cuando la nube de tierra se dispersa y apareces tú, en toda tu gloria, junto a tu espíritu, confirmando una vez más que tu poder no tiene límites. Puedes escuchar desde acá como las lágrimas de la Doncella de Hierro por la pérdida; por comprobar que su último sacrificio fue en vano. Te ríes abiertamente ante la ingenuidad de esas personas y das la orden al monstruo que te acompaña para que devore las almas de quienes trataron de detenerte, sin éxito, sintiendo que su contribución de a poco te llena.

La pelea ha terminado y has ganado, aunque ya sabías desde un principio que así sería. Te retiras del lugar, complacido con tu resultado porque, después de todo, y a pesar de la destrucción que dejas a tu espalda, sabes que estás más cerca de ser el Rey Shaman, y eso, es lo único que importa.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hooooooooli! :D. Cumpliendo el cuarto reto (creo) impuesto por Kahia-chan en el Foro "Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos" ¡YUJUUU!**

**Aaaaah, espero que me haya quedado bien Drak Fic, sino que Hao venga y se coma mi alma (e.e).**

**Ya saben, si les sedujo este fic, espero que me dejen sus sensuales comentarios con una carita feliz :D. **

**Besotes con cariño y gracias por leer. **


End file.
